koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Diaochan
Diao Chan is one of the first female characters to appear in the Dynasty Warriors series. She is portrayed as an extremely beautiful and feminine woman who is affiliated with Dong Zhuo and is usually Lu Bu's lover. Due to the open nature of her origin, she can either be seen as a malicious or loving character. In the Dynasty Warriors series, she is 19 years old and her height is 168 cm (5'6"). She is three centimeters shorter (5'5") in Kessen II. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Diao Chan is a dancing maiden who wants to destroy Dong Zhuo, usually on request by her adopted father. She does so by infiltrating Dong Zhuo's army as a normal mistress and fights to gain the tyrant's trust. She also appeals to Lu Bu, using his feelings for her to antagonize Dong Zhuo. In their related Musou Modes, she joins Lu Bu's revolt. During other characters' scenarios, she either dies fighting against the Allied Forces at Hu Lao Gate or the army opposing Lu Bu at Xia Pi. In her story in Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends, Diao Chan constantly flatters Lu Bu while they fight together in Dong Zhuo's army. Her performance in the battles against Cao Cao and Sun Ce earns Dong Zhuo's trust, and he allows her to accompany Lu Bu to conquer Shu on Dong Zhuo's behalf. Diao Chan convinces him to betray Dong Zhuo after they succeed, and their armies clash at Chi Bi. Lu Bu and Diao Chan are victorious and Dong Zhuo is slain. Afterwards, Diao Chan convinces the "politically inept" Lu Bu to support the Han Dynasty and the Han are restored. Diao Chan then attempts to leave Lu Bu, but her way is blocked by Lu Bu's officers and remnants of the Three Kingdoms. Lu Bu corners her and refuses to let her leave. To leave the political arena for good, she defeats him to live peacefully by herself. Her Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends details her version of Dong Zhuo's death. Diao Chan faithfully sticks to Wang Yun's plot to use Lu Bu to kill Dong Zhuo, yet the warrior doesn't move against Dong Zhuo. As the tyrant's reign of terror prolongs itself, she decides to carry out her father's will by herself and sneaks into Dong Zhuo's room within the capital. She may choose to avoid the patrol guards so as to not fight Lu Bu. When she completes her mission, Dong Zhuo expresses his disbelief that she has been targeting him since the start. Diao Chan reasons that his death is needed to start a new age and leaves. She continues to fight through Dong Zhuo's remaining officers to escape from the castle. Dynasty Warriors 5 has Diao Chan assist the front at Si Shui Gate, reluctant with her role in her father's plot. As she draws closer to Lu Bu, she becomes infatuated with him and fears for his safety at Hu Lao Gate. When she tells him that she chooses to stand by his side, she confesses Wang Yun's plot to Lu Bu and the couple kill Dong Zhuo together. Although her role is finished, she devotes herself to her love and follows him where ever he goes. They are hunted down as rebels and Cao Cao and Liu Bei attack Lu Bu when he finally gains a land for himself at Xia Pi. While Lu Bu's forces were able to prevail, he exhausts himself and dies. Diao Chan, left with no will to fight, gives no heed to the land's ensuing chaos. She shares her Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion with Lu Bu and Zhang Liao. The trio work together to surround Pu Yang Castle and create a land of their own. They join forces with the Wei defector, Chen Gong. After the battle, Diao Chan laments being ostracized by the surrounding regional lords. Even so, she pines to spend more time beside Lu Bu. In Dynasty Warriors 6, she has already carried out her father's plot to destroy Dong Zhuo. While her father's dying wish was for her to live her own life, Diao Chan promises to keep using Lu Bu's strength to restore the Han Dynasty. Once Lu Bu steals Xia Pi, she acts as a damsel in distress to manipulate Lu Bu into action. His army attacks Sun Jian for the Imperial Seal and defeat the indignant Liu Bei at Jing Province. Cao Cao retaliates against Lu Bu and the army runs away from him until Han Zhong. They rout the conqueror and are granted a moment's peace. Chen Gong, who isn't fooled by Diao Chan's lies, asks her real desires and what it has to do with Lu Bu's wishes, which has her ponder her feelings for him. During their following conflicts with Cao Cao, Diao Chan begins to realize Lu Bu's genuine care for her and begins to feel guilty about her scheme. When Lu Bu hints that he has known the truth about her since Dong Zhuo's death, she is surprised yet touched, truly thanking him for his efforts. Cao Cao falls at Xu Chang and the Han Dynasty is restored to its former power. Diao Chan and Lu Bu detach themselves from political affairs and live their lives together in peace. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, she originally followed Lu Bu into the Serpent King's service, but was disturbed by the cruelty of the Orochi Army and the effect that it was having on Lu Bu. She eventually joins the coalition against Orochi and Lu Bu disowns her (in the Japanese script, he merely says that he looks forward to meeting her again). She loyally follows her lover in the sequel and joins his side when he declares independence. She shares her dream stage with Motochika and Zhang He as the three artists punish Da Ji for ruining the picture-perfect scenery. When Lu Bu appears on the field, she scolds him for blindly following orders from the vixen and may get him to defect to her team's side. Kessen In Kessen II, Diao Chan acts as the narrator for both the Shu and Wei stories. She is a simple dancer and Liu Bei's compassionate lover. The infant Han emperor entrusted her with the Imperial Seal and asked her to find a worthy man to possess it. She kept its location a secret but Himiko sensed that she had it thus leading Cao Cao to stage a rebellion against Liu Bei. She is kidnapped by him and is constantly interrogated to reveal the hidden treasure. She communicates with her lover through a crystal orb whenever she can. As she stays with Cao Cao, Diao Chan begins to sympathize with him and realizes that he wasn't the tyrant as she originally thought. Midway through the game, Cao Cao's troops leak a false rumor regarding her death with the hopes of demoralizing Liu Bei. The ploy didn't last long as Zhuge Liang tells his lord that she is still alive. In the later part of Wei's story, she eventually offers to tell Cao Cao the Imperial Seal's location but he states he no longer needs it. In Shu's ending, she is happily reunited with Liu Bei and reveals that Cao Cao died due to the wounds he sustained in battle. In Wei's ending, she leaves Cao Cao to search for the missing Liu Bei. In the game's epilogue, she finds him and the lovers leisurely sail on a boat. Character Info Personality Diao Chan is an elegant and patient woman who displays her cunning with her charms. Normally a kind and benevolent individual, she painfully conceals her true feelings for her father's scheme. She does not enjoy violence yet finds that battle is inevitable in the times she lives in. A talented dancer, she equates each encounter she fights as a dance. Her English counterpart is slightly stronger willed than her Asian counterpart, who speaks in a dainty, graceful and overtly feminine dialect. Her sincerity towards Lu Bu changes in each title. More often than not, she is only manipulating him to better serve her goals. However, a few titles and scenarios depict that she truly loves him and is genuinely devoted to him. She addresses her lover as "Lord Lu Bu" in the English script and "Lord Fèngxiān" in the Asian script. Like Zhen Ji, her sexually suggestive phrases for Lu Bu are often cut in the English script. She despises Dong Zhuo, which she emphasizes in every appearance. While she sides with Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu, she ultimately stays true to her own set of beliefs as she manipulates the men to do her bidding. Appearances To appear as like an alluring songstress, her incarnations is seen with pink tones with floral decorations and her two chúi, decorated elegantly in pink, gold and red, that she calls the "Divas". A pattern in a lot of her incarnations in the Warriors series is the appearance of a giant decorated bow tied around her waist and the existence of pink flowers in her hair. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Diao Chan wears clothing similar to that of an Arabian belly dancer, adorned with a halter top that shows her bare midriff and wields a chain whip. Voice Actors *Lynn Harris - Dynasty Warriors 3 (English) *Melodee Spevack - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English) *Carrie Savage - Dynasty Warriors 5~6 (English) *Wendee Lee - Kessen II (English) *Bae Jeong-mi - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) *Jeong Hyeong Yeong - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) *Choi Deok Hui - Dynasty Warriors 4 (Korean) *Kim Seon Hye - Dynasty Warriors 5 (Korean) *Rika Komatsu - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *Emiri Nakayama - Kessen II (Japanese); also the model for character and actor for Diao Chan's live action sequences *Maria Kawamura - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Diao Chan (Quotes) *"I will serve under you always and forever... my love, Lord Lu Bu." *"Rest now... My beloved." *"There is only one man I wish to stand by... and it is you, not Lord Dong Zhuo!" *"I am sorry to disturb you my lord, but I am afraid. I feel that I will never see you again once you leave the castle." :"You do not have to worry, for I am invincible. I will not be defeated by the likes of Cao Cao. I have always come back to you after a battle, have I not?" ::~~''Diao Chan and Lu Bu; Romance of the Three Kingdoms VIII'' Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset : : A sliding kick, kicking and tripping enemies in her path. : , : An uppercut with a single mace. : , , ,( , , ): Repeatedly does a horizontal swing with her maces, followed by a flip kick, slam with her mace, and lastly, an uppercut. : , , , : Spins around with her maces and a powerful kick. : , , , , : Shoots a floral pink tornado. : , , , , , : Brings both maces in, and swings both out in their respective directions, sending out two wind razors. : , , , , , , , , : Hits once with her left mace before using both maces to attack at once. Spins and attacks with her right mace before she turns into a kick. While still spinning, she keeps her maces stretched outwards. She attacks with right mace when she pauses and attacks with both maces forward. Twirling once more, she swings both her maces as she turns and ends with a kick. : : A quick series of side flips which hits enemies with Diao Chan's legs and maces, ended by a last spin. : , : Basic mace swing. : , : Jumps in the air and smashes into the ground with her maces, creating a shockwwave. :Dashing : Performs an aerial cartwheel. Horse Moveset : : Diao Chan leans to each side, and spins her weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 6 :She shares her attacks with Zhen Ji. See Cloned Moveset#Whip for more details. :Special attack: True Speed: greatly boosts speed. Holds the first few sections of her whip in front during her sprint. ::Dashing : Spins her whip on alternating sides. ::Dashing : Performs an aerial cartwheel and smacks the ground in front of her with her whip. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors In earlier installments, Diao Chan fights with dual maces, consisting of decorative globes on the ends of sticks, as well as with dainty kicks. She is a fast runner and a quick attacker, but deals very little damage compared to other characters. In Dynasty Warriors 6 her weapon is now a chained whip. She is good with crowd control but bears the weakest attack stat of all the female characters. To compensate, she has highest musou stat. Warriors Orochi Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Diva *Base Attack: 42 *Stage: Battle of Si Shui Gate *Requirements: Do not defeat any general until the messenger delivers the message of Hua Xiong being defeated. Then defeat two of the three officers - Cao Cao, Sun Jian, and Liu Bei. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Muse *Base Attack: 45 *Attributes: Level 12 Dragon Amulet, Level 15 Seven Star Sash, Level 20 Elixir, Level 14 Herbal Remedy :Stage: Assassinate Dong Zhuo! :Restrictions: No bodyguards, no items :Requirements: Defeat Hua Xiong in under 10 minutes. :Strategy: # Do not let enemy spot you and reach Dong Zhuo. # Kill Dong Zhuo with more than 10 minutes left on the clock. # Defeat Hua Xiong to open the exit within 10 minutes from game start. # Level 11 weapon message. # Run to the escape. Note: It sounds easy, but it's very hard in fact. Two-player trick recommended. The second player can stay at the beginning spot (also the escape spot) while Diao Chan goes in to kill Dong Zhuo. When Hua Xiong appears, let the second player defeat him. Then wait for the level 11 message before escaping. You may let yourself be detected. But then you'll need to fight Lu Bu and that takes time. So it's easier just to hide from the patrols. Dynasty Warriors 5 How to Obtain Diva *Stage:Battle of Xia Pi *Location: Near the enemy supply base where Liu Bei was *Defeat all generals and subgenerals before Cao Cao arrives. You must also save your own generals from being killed. Kill the subgenerals in the west and Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan will charge, so defeat them. Then defeat Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, and Guan Yu. Defeating the rest of the generals will trigger the Precious Item to appear in the southwest. Get the weapon and then defeat Cao Cao. Dynasty Warriors 6 Historical information Diao Chan is a woman who may have not existed in history as her name is not listed in historical records. While records suggests that Lu Bu did have relations with one of Dong Zhuo's maids, no mentions of her name are found anywhere. Nevertheless, she is known as one of the Four Beauties of Ancient China, who was said to be so luminously lovely that the moon itself would shy away in embarrassment when compared to her face. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Her name and back story can be found in Romance of Three Kingdoms. She first appears weeping in the garden, being found by her lord, Wang Yun, an official under the last Han emperor. She was a sixteen year old songstress from his household yet was treated as if she were his own daughter. However, she felt miserable that she couldn't repay her lord's generosity and wanted to be a use to him. Seeing her beautiful visage formulated the plan he needed to overthrow Dong Zhuo and she dedicated her life to fulfilling it. Shortly after, he introduced the fair maiden to his target's adopted son, Lu Bu, who was instantly charmed by her. Wang Yun promised her to the stricken youth but, only a few days later, he gave her to Dong Zhuo at a banquet. Due to their jealously and Diao Chan's manipulative lies, the father and son began to distrust one another. This was one of Wang Yun's plots to kill Dong Zhuo known as the Strategem of Beautiful Women. After Wang Yun and Lu Bu assassinated the tyrant, Lu Bu somehow met with her once more and made her one of his wives. Diao Chan stayed with Lu Bu until his death at Xia Pi. Then it is unknown what happened to her. Gallery Image:Diaochan-dw3.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render Image:Diaochan-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:diaochan cg.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Diaochan-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Diaochan-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portraits Image:Diaochan-kessenII.jpg|Kessen II render Category:Other characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters